the unexpected love
by Mr.Kittles3
Summary: After Edward leaves Bella isn't that broken about it but when Jacob phases it breaks her at the things he said. now shes sleeping around lonely with major abandonment issues when Bella phases all of the secrets will be revealed. Will all hell break loose? will she imprint?


Chapter 1

**A/N: I like so don't own twilight only Stephanie Meyer does not me I just think that the whole wolf pack is so fuck hot especially Paul and Embry. **

Bella's POV

"Ugh! Harder….Please" I moan as another one of my nameless fucks pounded into me.

I guess you can say I was putting all of my frustrations in sex. Ever since Fuckward left

and Jacob told me that he didn't want to be my friend anymore I felt angered and

useless. Edward I got over easily, But Jacob leaving was the icing on top I was angry all

the time and resent full. But that was only half of it when I found out that he gave up

our friend ship to be in Sam Uleys gang.

So here I was lonely with another one of my nameless fucks and now my body

quaking with anger. I don't know how long I was quaking with anger but the guy

seemed to notice it and jumped out of my car and took off down the road. To tell you

the truth I wasn't feeling good and have been noticing things about my body that was

changing like I grew two inches and I'm not even pale anymore and I've got a six pack

on my stomach that I know wasn't there before on my already flat stomach. It looked

like I took steroids but most of all I look Amazonian beautiful. I was still quaking with

anger when I got out of the car and only then did I notice the pain in my arms and legs.

I cried out and fell to the ground squeezing my eyes shut in pain. When the pain

stopped I opened my eyes in surprise and looked around and everything was sharper

and I could see and smell stuff I haven't been able to smell before I look down at my

hands and do a double take in place of my hands were to cinnamon brown paws. I

jump up and yelp and turn my head to look at the rest of my body It was all cinnamon

brown. I was a wolf my mind was on over drive and the legends were true. I take a

deep breath and smell the most amazing sent of honey and

man. It instantly calmed me and a few deep breaths later I was a very naked human

Bella and had twigs and leaves tangled in my waist length hair that was impossible to

get out. I turn back towards my car and notice I only had my small tan shorts and my

deep purple lace bra I put those on not feeling the least bit embarrassed. I turned back

towards the woods and started running in the direction my head and gut was telling

me I could feel my inner wolf rattling in its cage to come out.

A few minutes later I came to a stop in front of a cute yellow house with a small

porch. I could hear people talking and eating but one voice stood out the most. Jacob. I

quickly walked up to the porch without thinking and walked in pushing the door open

it slammed into the wall with a loud bang as I stepped inside everything went quiet. I'm

still in shock when Sam stands up and walk cautiously towards me.

"Bella what's wrong?" he asked holding his hands up in surrender I look at him and just

stare at him blankly before answering him.

"I was fucking some guy in …in my car." I say still looking at him. "Right when I was

about to cum I got angry…"

I gave him a pointed look and let him figure out the rest of the sentence but it took him

too long and I burst out angrily " I turned into a big ass fucking wolf, Sam while fucking

in my car"

He just stares at me while Paul walks up behind him laughing his ass off.

"What the hell do you think is so fucking funny Lahote?" I snap at him arms shaking at

my side.

"Um …. Bella?" Jakes timid voice brings me out of my rant to see his worried face

and Quill Embry and Leah's faces behind him as my eyes locked with Embry's and it was

like we were the only ones in the world right now but that had to be ruined by Paul's

laughing his ass off still. I turn to him and punch him in the face effectively cutting him

off and turn back to face Sam. Cross my arms and tap my foot impatiently as the others

just gaped at me.

Just as Sam opened his mouth Leah walked up to me and grabbed my

hand and pulled me through the open door yelling over her shoulder as she went with

me in tow." She needs a shirt! I'm going to get her one we will be back in ten!"

She pulls me to a small two story house and hands me a blue tank top. And grabs

a bottle of alcohol out and hands it to me I chug it in two gulps and grab another and

turn on some music and started dancing with Leah already shit faced. Just trying to let

go of my troubles and lay back.


End file.
